supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario Blog:Timeman/El Rincón de Eric EXTRA - Volumen 1
Hola a tod@s y bienvenid@s al primer Rincón de Eric EXTRA. Como presentí que ocurriría, todas las peticiones hasta la fecha son sobre planteamientos de personajes en SSB, así que esperad ver una lista la mar de decente de este tipo de Rincones XD. El usuario que propuso este caso es Luis the Wolf, así que si os ha gustado este moveset y/o que haya tratado este personaje ya estáis tardando en agradecer que me lo propusiera. En fin, en este punto estaréis todos (excepto Luis, obviamente XD) ¿de qué personaje se trata? Pues bien, se trata ni más ni menos de... El Guerrero de la Luz Un nombre un tanto genérico, ¿no? (no me miréis mal, que no lo creé yo, ese nombre XD). Para los no entendidos, se trata de la encarnación de los protagonistas del primer FINAL FANTASY... ¿Y por qué me refiero a él como "encarnación" en vez de decir que es el protagonista? Pues bien, eso es porque dicho juego realmente carece de un "protagonista identificable". Por lo contrario, los cuatro personajes jugables son avatares genéricos que representan una clase (guerrero, ladrón, monje, mago blanco y mago negro). Incluso no existía ningún nombre predeterminado por el que se le pudiera hacer referencia (sí que había nombres predefinidos, pero el jugador ha de forzar dicha generación en vez de venir dada, así que el resultado siempre es aleatorio). Por lo tanto, durante muchos años no tuvo ningún personaje identificable en el juego. Pero todo cambió con la llegada de DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY (en adelante DFF), donde se le dio un diseño identificable (de mano de Amano (*insertar risas enlatadas de serie de los 80 aquí*)) para representar un protagonista del primer FINAL FANTASY, aunque no le dieron un nombre en particular y se quedó en "Guerrero de la Luz" (en adelante WoL, de su nombre inglés "Warrior of Light" (sí, sé que el protagonista del reboot de dicho juego se llama así, pero creo que se me entiende de todas formas y a mí me ahorrará mucho esfuerzo XD)). Hechas las presentaciones, vayamos al grano con el moveset (¡por fin!). Moveset Lo he intentado, de veras, pero no me ha sido posible. El Guerrero de la Luz no cuenta con nada identificable fuera de la subfranquicia DFF. ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA. Así pues, me he visto obligado a, simplemente, adaptar sus movesets de dicha subfranquicia y poner un poco de mi imaginación para recrear todos los ataques. Perdonad aquellos conocedores de la franquicia por no poder hacer más. En lo referente al tipo de personaje que es, se trata de un personaje básicamente defensivo, con una capacidad de daño normalucha, pero con varios ataques de combo múltiple (que se activan al presionar el botón de ataque varias veces. Se notificará aquí así: (A)) y con varios usos de escudos y barreras, aunque como en el caso de Corte cruzado de Cloud solo se hará el primer ataque si no alcanza a nadie. También, como buen personaje de DFF que se precie (excepto Firion (entiende quien entiende XD)) su gran baza es el juego aéreo. En fin, ahora sí que empiezo. *Ataque normal: Luz del día – Realiza dos cortes horizontales de izquierda a derecha (A) y de vuelta a la izquierda (A) y termina con una estocada (A). ~ 2% cada corte horizontal y 5% la estocada. *Ataque en carrera: Corte de guardia – Un escudo de energía lo envuelve y da un giro sobre sí mismo que golpea con bastante potencia mientras avanza hacia adelante. Dicho escudo le da armadura pétreaEn DFF da invencibilidad para los ataques de bravura, como un escudo normal. Sin embargo, para el estilo de juego de SSB todo Cristo usaría solo este ataque con él XD.. ~ 7% *Ataque fuerte superior: Ascensión – Realiza un golpe ascendente lanzando su escudo (A) para seguir con un corte horizontal de izquierda a derecha (A), continuarlo con un corte diagonal ascendente de derecha a izquierda que eleva al oponente alcanzado (A) y concluir con una estocada hacia arriba que hace saltar levemente automáticamente a WoL (A). ~ 2% el golpe del escudo y los cortes, y 5% el golpe final. *Ataque fuerte lateral: Hoja radiante – Crea un escudo delante suyo. Si alguien lo golpea (ya sea con un ataque físico o con un proyectil), crea una espada de luz de gran alcance (sí, es un Contrataque en un ataque fuerte. F*** Logic XD)En DFF, dado que en los contrataques se tiene más margen de tiempo para reaccionar el ataque después del bloqueo lo debe activar “manualmente” el jugador, pero aquí lo pongo como automático debido a lo diferente que resulta SSB respecto DFF.. Es posible evadirlo si se le ataca por la espalda. ~ Contrataque de 1.3x (mínimo 6%). *Ataque fuerte inferior: Golpe de escudo (tierra) – Lanza el escudo hacia adelante y hacia abajo. Si golpea en el final del recorrido es un Smash meteórico. ~ 9% *Ataque Smash superior: Colmillo azul – Crea tres esferas delante suyo que ascienden desde el suelo. Si un oponente está lo suficientemente cerca, se generan justo encima de él y lo siguen lentamente. ~ 13-21% (por esfera). *Ataque Smash lateral: Colmillo rojo – Crea un proyectil rojo que avanza rápidamente hacia adelante. La carga aumentará la cantidad de proyectiles que se lancen (hasta 5). ~ 6% (por proyectil) *Ataque Smash inferior: Colmillo blanco – Crea una serie de rayos frente a él (como una hilera, por lo que no ataca hacia atrás). ~ 10-22% *Ataque aéreo normal: Encrucijada - Da (A) tres (A) golpes (A) ascendentes con el escudo (el primero levemente inclinado hacia la izquierda y los otros dos levemente hacia la derecha) y concluye con un corte diagonal descendente de derecha a izquierda (A). ~ 3% por golpe de espada y 5% por el corte. *Ataque aéreo hacia adelante: Espada radiante – genera 5 espadas naranjas delante de él y las “dispara” (son proyectiles), persiguiendo a los rivales más cercanos. No pueden reflejarse ni absorberse, pero si se usa un reflector (que no movimiento de absorción) las espadas desaparecen (al igual que si se usara un proyectil de la misma prioridad) ~ 5% por espada (no os asustéis, que es casi imposible acertar todas las espadas). *Ataque aéreo hacia atrás: Luz del día - se gira y lanza su escudo en un arco vertical de abajo a arriba (A), sigue con un golpe del escudo en su trayectoria de regreso a WoL (A) y finaliza con un corte diagonal descendente de izquierda a derecha (A) que envía al oponente en una trayectoria diagonal descendente de 45º (-45º si consideramos 0º la horizontalidad). ~ 4% los dos primeros golpes y 6% el tajo final. *Ataque aéreo hacia arriba: Sable rúnico – Crea un diamante dorado que gira y golpea múltiples veces (A) y concluye invocando un sable dorado gigante (A). ~ 1% cada golpe del diamante (máximo 8%) y 7% el sable final. *Ataque aéreo hacia abajo: Alba – Tira el escudo hacia abajo (A), lo hace volver para atraer al personaje atrapado delante suyo (A) y acaba con un tajo vertical descendente (A) que lo envía hacia abajo como un Smash meteórico. ~ 3% los golpes de escudo y 9% el golpe final. *Ataque de recuperación desde el borde: realiza una estocada al frente y se incorpora ~ 7% *Ataque de recuperación desde el suelo: genera una pequeña de luz a su alrededor mientras se levanta ~ 7% *Ataque de recuperación por resbalo: hace girar el escudo dos veces a su alrededor. ~ 7% *Agarre: estira el brazo izquierdo. *Agarre corriendo: lanza el escudo en un arco vertical descendente y luego lo atrae hacia sí mismo. *Golpiza: lo golpea con la empuñadura de su espada ~ 2% *Lanzamiento hacia delante: lo lanza débilmente hacia adelante y arremete una estocada ~ 8% *Lanzamiento hacia atrás: lo lanza hacia adelante débilmente y seguidamente le ataca lanzándole el escudo y haciendo que regrese a él, propinando dos golpes y haciendo que el segundo envíe al personaje lanzado hacia atrás ~ 5% cada golpe. *Lanzamiento hacia arriba: Sable rúnico – Idéntico a la versión del ataque aéreo superior, pero más débil. ~ 1% cada golpe del diamante (máximo 6%) y 5% el sable final. *Lanzamiento hacia abajo: lanza con fuerza al personaje agarrado al suelo ~ 7% *Ataque especial normal: El fin – un ataque sencillo pero poderoso. Efectúa seis cortes diagonales que se intercalan de derecha a izquierda y viceversa para acabar con una poderosa estocada. Puede cancelarse el ataque en cualquier momento si se presiona el botón de escudo ~ 3% cada corte diagonal y 7% la estocada. *Ataque especial lateral: Oleada radiante – genera una traza de columnas de luz que persiguen al oponente más cercano (si bien asciende y desciende muy lentamente y no puede cambiar de sentido). Puede reflejarse, pero no absorberse ~ 15% *Ataque especial hacia arriba: Escudo definitivo – lanza el escudo según hacia dónde se incline la palanca de control y se desplaza a toda velocidad hacia él, si bien la distancia que recorre es tres veces mayor si se trata de una trayectoria puramente vertical ascendente. Si alcanza a alguien durante el trayecto, interrumpe el viaje del escudo y WoL lo hace girar seis veces a su alrededor, golpeando reiteradamente al oponente, para finalmente terminar con un golpe de escudo “frontal” (en lo respectivo a la dirección en la que se estuviera apuntando) de gran potencia. De forma similar a los especiales superiores de Captain Falcon y Ganondorf, si atrapa a alguien podrá usar nuevamente el ataque, pero la distancia que recorre verticalmente pasa a ser la misma que el resto ~ 3% los golpes giratorios y 8% el golpe final. *Ataque especial hacia abajo: Escudo de luz – Un híbrido entre un contrataque y un ataque normal. Genera un escudo delante suyo (como el ataque Hoja radiante) y genera una pequeña explosión de luz hacia adelante. Si el escudo recibe un ataque de cualquier tipo antes de la explosión, el alcance de la explosión posterior se duplica y su fuerza se triplica (por lo que no funciona mediante multiplicador de daño recibido). El escudo puede cambiarse de dirección en el tiempo en el que está activo, pero antes de la explosión (en el aire incluso se puede apuntar hacia arriba o hacia abajo completamente). ~ 15% sin recibir un ataque, 30% si recibe un ataque. *Smash Final: Ultralma – Se trata de una mezcla del Konga Beat y los típicos ataques multigolpe de captura (tipo Omnilátigo, Gran Éter o Gran espada). Realiza dos tajos en cruz. Si alcanza a alguien realiza seis cargas hacia el oponente (u oponentes) alcanzado(s) golpeándolo(s). Sin embargo, a diferencia de Konga Beat, te tienes que currar más los golpes: en vez de pulsar solo cualquier botón de ataque normal, se tiene que sacudir la palanca de control hacia la dirección en la se indique en la pantalla. Si se falla, esa carga no realizará daño. Al final, producirá una última carga (esta sí que no falla nunca) que enviará a volar al personaje atrapado en una dirección aleatoria (por lo que si varios son atrapados a la vez lo más probable será que acaben en direcciones distintas). ~ 10% por cada una de las seis primeras cargas (si se aciertan, si no 0%) y 15% el ataque final (sí, está un poco desorbitado, el daño total, pero no es tan fácil acertar todos los golpes). Otros *Entrada: pone su espada frente a él apuntando hacia el cielo mientras mira hacia la punta de la hoja. Después suspira y la baja. *Burla 1: estira el brazo con la espada apuntando hacia adelante mientras dice "Come! I shall give my all." (lit. "¡Ven! Voy a darlo todo."). *Burla 2: blande la espada, haciendo que dé una vuelta delante suyo, y la baja rápidamente a su lado derecho mientras dice "I'll admit you have the courage, but have you the wits?" (lit. "Admito que tienes el coraje, ¿pero tienes el ingenio?"). *Burla 3: realiza unos rápidos ataques con la espada y el escudo como una suerte de advertencia (más o menos como la burla de Little Mac en la que suelta puñetazos por todos lados) y dice "I have no intent of holding back." (lit. "No tengo intención de contenerme."). *Pose de victoria 1: similar a su entrada, pero primero estira el brazo hacia arriba y después posiciona su brazo de la misma forma que en la burla mientras dice "The light is always with me." (lit. "La luz siempre está conmigo."). *Pose de victoria 2: alza la espada sobre su cabeza y realiza una surte de corte diagonal descendente de derecha a izquierda (a modo de mofa en vez de atacar en serio) mientras dice "As long as the crystals shine, I shall fight." (lit. "Mientras los cristales brillen, lucharé."). *Pose de victoria 3: estira sus brazos hacia los costados y hacia abajo y empieza a emitir un brillo blanco. Entonces vuelve a la normalidad y dice "The light has saved me." (lit. "La luz me ha salvado."). Vídeos Aquí os dejo con los vídeos con los que me he basado para hacer el moveset, para que así podáis ver cómo serían los ataques (más o menos, teniendo en cuenta que he adaptado algunos ataques e inventado otros). https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UiZ102Eyqn0 (DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY (el de PSP de 2008)) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lW3lUAT_Grc (DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY NT) Notas Despedida Ver la lista completa de los Rincones En fin ¿qué tal este primer Rincón EXTRA? ¿Cumple expectativas? En el siguiente Rincón EXTRA presentaré un nuevo personaje, fruto de otra petición. ¡Saludos! Categoría:Entradas